iStill Insane
by fandomwriter101
Summary: My dream Seddie ending to iGoodbye...when Freddie finds Sam in the studio, they reflect on their past relationship and make a final decision about how they feel about each other.


**A/N Omg...it has been so long since I have written a fic but I am back! I needed to get one more Seddie shot up before the dreaded finale next Saturday:( This idea has been floating around in my head since I heard iCarly was ending and since Seddie broke up so I needed to write it...I honestly don't think anything will be canon or endgame come Saturday but we can hope right? I know there is going to be Prom and all that stuff but I choose not to acknowledge that in this fic because I already wrote a Seddie prom fic haha..Anyway whether it is Creddie, Seddie, or nothing I wanted to give you guys my perfect Seddie ending.**

**ENJOY:')**

Freddie bounded into the Shay's apartment for one of the last times. In the midst of the gang cleaning out the iCarly studio of their belongings, he had forgotten one of his "all too important" extension cords. He climbed the stairs, and opened the door to the studio.

Expecting to see Carly, Freddie said, "Hey Carly, forgot my-"

Freddie looked up from his PearPod to see that Carly wasn't in the room at all - instead it was Sam. She was sitting on one of the bean bags that Carly hadn't packed up yet, next to a cascade of cardboard moving boxes.

Freddie couldn't help but notice that Sam didn't look herself she was sulking back into the bean bag more than usual and fiddling with her laptop.

"Have you ever heard of knocking Freddie?"

Freddie raised an eyebrow. "I was coming to get my extension cord I forgot it-"

Sam laughed at Freddie's dedication to his tech gear. "WOW."

Freddie rolled his eyes at Sam and walked towards her. "Wow all you want but I'm gonna need it...and Sam you are the last person who knocks when they enter a room! Plus, our studio has never been a private place I don't get why you are so irritable late-"

Sam got up from the beanbag, roughly putting her laptop on the floor.

"Cause I don't want us to graduate Fredbag!"

Freddie lowered his voice and answered timidly, "What...?

Sam sighed and turned her back on Freddie, gesturing to the laptop.

"Look I'm no sappy sentimental. But I've been sitting here watching some of our first webshows and, well, it just makes me feel-icky."

Freddie smiled at Sam's small sensitivity and the screenshot of a much younger Carly and Sam. He also couldn't help but spot the lower quality camera he had used back then. That made Freddie laugh a little bit to himself.

Sam, unaware what he was laughing at, said rudely, "This isn't a joke Freddie!"

He shook his head. "No. I know it's not. To be honest graduation and college have been getting me down to. It's weird thinking all the time we spent here is over. It's never going to be the same again..."

Sam nodded. "Exactly. We had some great times though..."

Freddie nodded. Sam continued, "Like that time I told you there was a spider on your face and slapped you to the ground. Or when I hooked you up to Carly's sink and had your pants fill up with water! Or when all your clothes turned pink in your washer and-"

"Are all the great times memories of my torture?!" Freddie said.

Sam shrugged. Then she answered, "No. But you gotta admit it was fun after all. The little versions of us were pretty interesting..."

Freddie nodded and smiled. "Then things got weird didn't they..."

Sam raised her eyebrows and tried to play coy. "Oh my chizz yeah! You saving Carly's life and falling in love with her..."

Freddie shook his head. "Well, yeah there was Carly but I was talking about us...you...and...me."

Sam felt her stomach drop a little bit. "Oh yeah! Of course! I don't know what I-you-we were thinking!"

Freddie shoved his hands in his pockets and looked up at Sam. "Maybe we were thinking we'd be good together. Maybe we were thinking we liked each other...or loved each other too..."

Sam twiddled her thumbs and looked at Freddie. "Well were we? And...did we?"

Freddie bit his lip. "Yeah I think we were good together...but the _time _wasn't good. And...yeah I think we did love each other for a second there didn't we?"

Sam laughed. "It's...it's weird thinking about that now. Kinda makes me wanna puke..."

Sam saw the look on Freddie's face and immediately corrected herself, "I mean like in the good nostalgia way!"

Freddie laughed and said, "Do you ever think we did it all wrong? I wouldn't take one of these moments with you and Carly back but...you and me...dating...do you think we got it wrong?"

Sam's face wrinkled in thought. "We certainly didn't act like ourselves for a good half of our relationship..."

Freddie nodded and said, "Cause we were trying to be the perfect couple. You know, all that bonding and lovey-dovey stuff...that's not us...maybe the thought of us being together scared you as much as it scared me?"

Sam looked confused and Freddie corrected himself, "Scared in a good way."

She smiled. "So..."

Freddie rocked back in forth. "So..."

Then, suddenly, simultaneously, "Can we try again?"

Sam broke the silence after a while, "You mean that? Cause if you don't I swear I am gonna-"

Freddie cut her off, "Yes. I mean it. I don't know why or what we are getting into again but-I mean it. I guess we're both still insane."

Sam then grabbed Freddie by the shoulders and kissed him - just like she had a year ago at the lock-in. Except this time, he kissed back.

**:) Well I hoped you liked it! It's just my idea of a scene for them in the finale. I would also really love them to have their final scene on the fire escape, but since that is a little fanfic cliché I decided to set this in the studio haha. I doubt that Dan will put anyone TOGETHER in the episode but I feel like he might at least give us both Creddie and Seddie moments/hints to please everyone of both possibilities. So...until iGoodbye...peace out guys. It has been a pleasure shipping with you. Even more a pleasure if you REVIEW-thanks for reading:) **


End file.
